


Super Baby Sitter

by hollydermovoi



Series: Super Science Family [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wasn't even supposed to <i>be</i> there during the De-Aging incident of '14.</p><p>Turns out that it was a good thing she was</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy was in the middle of finals when she was sexiled from her apartment.

Really, she should of seen it coming. Her roommate was the sort to work off the stress with sex, but _seriously_ , would it kill them to take a break? Go somewhere else? Just be _quieter_? Apparently, it would. So there she was, simmering in rage, exhaustion and stress when Jane had called.

"And the fuckers were having sex _all_ the time, and every _where_. I haven't slept in two days, because every time I _try_ , they start up again, the library cancelled it's 24/7 due to budget cuts and I'm out of options. _What do I do_?"

"Well," said Jane, who hadn't gotten in a word past Hello up till this point (She was a good friend). "Come here. It's perfect really, I need to go out of town to measure-" and here she said a bunch of words that sounded vaguely familiar, but Darcy'd be damned if she could understand their meaning. "You can come look after my plants and use JARVIS' infinite resources for good, instead of prank wars like Stark does." And really, Darcy couldn't think of a downside, so she agreed.

Thirty-six hours later, having completed her last final, she crawled onto Jane's bed and curled up in an exhausted ball. She managed to get a solid five hours in before waking up with a start.

Was that a _baby_?

"JARVIS?" she murmured, rubbing her temples "Am I dreamin', or is that a baby crying?"

"It is indeed Ms. Lewis. There was an unfortunate encounter with Amora the other day, and the Avengers, sans the Hulk, are not themselves. Well, they are, but...younger"

She blinked, trying to process this. De-aging? Wasn't that something Tumblr had invented?

"At the moment, Ms. Lewis, I truly wish it was. Master Hulk is doing his best to comfort Master Stark, however, his size provides a certain limitation."

She whimpered. All she wanted to do was _sleep_ , and then sleep some more. But..."How old is Tony right now?" she heard her traitor mouth say. "Approximately four months, Ms. Lewis." Sighing in resignation, Darcy got up. Grouping the night stand, she found her glasses, put them on and went out the door.

She had some babysitting to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers were as good as Not Acknowledging as Darcy was. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _would_ focus more on Darcy and the Mini Avengers, but since i do plan on writing a whole story just on that, I'll visit it then.

Honestly in Darcy's opinion, the less mention of the routine she and the Hulk developed to take care of the mini Avengers for the next four days the better. It seemed the Avengers had agreed-once they'd reverted to their normal states, they hadn't mentioned a thing.

Well, she had been given the keys to a house. A house she'd had no intention of accepting until Captain America had shown up and guilted her into taking it.

Also another thing she preferred not to talk about.

But they hadn't talked about or acknowledged in any other way, and Darcy was happier for it. She hadn't even _seen_ them since the incident, which had been a good three months ago.

So it's a bit of an understatement to say that getting snatched off the streets by Iron Man on her way to work came as a complete and total unwelcome surprise. Shrieking in shock, she clung to his shoulders as hard as she could and stayed as still as she could. Last thing she wanted was for him to drop her.

Iron Man laughed mechanically "Atta Girl Ms. Lewis." he said.

 _Darcy_ she wanted to say _I craddled baby you to my boobs and from what little Coulson told me, you remember that. Pretty sure we're on a first name basis._ She didn't get the chance though, because he dropped her off at the Tower's landing path and flew off, leaving her confused and flabbergasted.

"What the actual fuck?" she screamed, knowing he was out of earshot.

"Allow me to explain Ms. Lewis." came JARVIS' voice, and she jolted a little, having forgotten about the AI's presence in the wake of...whatever the fuck just happened. "Hey JARVIS," she greeted shakily, moving from thhe platform towards the Penthouse. "What's going on?"

"It's Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Lewis. She is in a particularly...hostile mood today, and had threatened all away from her room. She demands to see you however, so Sir thought it'd be best to retrieve you post haste before heading to other business obligations." (Translation: Tony is scared shitless of Natasha, grabbed a helpless civilian to face the Black Widow for him and then ran away as fast as he fucking could)

"I see. And the other Avengers?" 

"Also had other matters to attend to. " (Translation: are also scared shitless by Natasha and have now left Darcy up shits creek without a paddle). She mulled it over, trying to think of a possible scenario that would cause Natasha to scare off her teammates and ask for _Darcy_ instead and is drawing a worrisome blank.

"And where is Natasha?" she asked finally, because she could at least _try_. 

"If you follow the arrows Ms. Lewis, they will lead you to Ms. Romanoff's location." And damn it, the AI actually sounded relieved. Darcy took a deep breath and steeled her shoulders. _It's OK Darce,_ she told herself. _You tased Thor. You helped take down the Doom-inator. You faced frickin' portals in London. Whatever it is, you're ready for it._

Having been led by the lights to a door, she took another deep breath and knocked, saying "Natasha? It's Darcy. JARVIS said-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because the door swung open to reveal Natasha, dressed in sweats and a T shirt, with tear streaked cheeks and red eyed.

"I'm pregnant." she said hollowly.

 _Correction_ Darcy thought. _We are so fucked._


	3. Chapter 3

_Pregnant._

"Pregnant," she repeated aloud and nope, it still sounded wrong. 

Natasha nodded, and Darcy swallowed, mind churning with possible comforting things to say. Then she thought of her sister, who'd been pregnant and alone at sixteen. They'd gone out for coffee four years after Liz had given her baby girl up for adoption and Liz had turned to her and said "Y'know what I wanted, what I _needed_ , more than anything was someone who was just _there_ when I needed someone to lean on." 

Guilt had eaten at her then, and guilt was eating at her now, and before she could think about it more she blurted out "What do you need me to do?"

Lucky for her, this turned out to be _exactly_ what Natasha needed to hear.

*

They ended up sitting on Natasha's bed, Natasha leaning against Darcy who tried her best to project calm supportive vibes and watched _Hellboy_. And then _Hellboy 2 _, _Pacific Rim_ and JARVIS even pulled up _Book of Life_ at some point, but there were worse things than to watch anything associated with Del Toro. Like the fact that after Natasha had pulled her into the room, she hadn't said anything, so Darcy just sat, ignoring the fact that her leg was asleep and the incessant buzz of her cellphone (probably her boss, but who knows 'cause fuck it, she wasn't moving). At some point she dozed off, and when she woke up, her heels and jacket were off. It looked like Natasha hadn't moved, but something in her body language seemed more relaxed, so Darcy gingerly got off the bed and inched towards the bathroom, glancing back every so often to see if she had any objections.__

Apparently, she did not. Darcy took this opportunity to pee and shower, wrapping herself in the robe that was hanging on the door before briefly checking her phone. Quickly dismissing the texts from the Avengers, mainly cause they'd left her alone with an unhappy assassin the self righteous assholes, she checked her other messages. One was from Tessa, who was just calling to say hi and bitch about her work (a long standing tradition) and the others were from her boss, each increasingly angry. The last one was a text and contained two words.

_You're fired._

_Shake it off Darcy, you didn't even like working there,_ she thought, and took a deep breath. Quickly, she combed the knots out of her hair and walked back into the room. Natasha's gaze followed her as she made her way back to the bed, and for a moment, she was sure that there'd be more movies and silence. And then Natasha spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

"When I was in the Red Room, they did something to me. I don't know what it was exactly, but it rendered me nearly completely sterile- I only had one or two periods a year, and only when my handlers allowed it. When I joined SHIELD, they did what they could, but the files they had on me weren't comprehensive and...well. I'm on birth control to control my fluctuating hormones and what periods I do have are regular, but I always make sure not to have sex close to them, and Clint always uses a condom. I don't know if something went wrong with both condoms and pills, or if fighting in Thor's presence just made us infinitely more fertile, but I'm definitely pregnant. Went to a doctor to confirm it. I don't have any positive knowledge of children whatsoever and I...I don't know what to do." 

Natasha's hands were trembling, so Darcy reached out and took them in hers, squeezing them reassuringly. She wasn't sure what to say, and no one she knew had had a pregnancy situation like this, but Tessa's lack of assuredness came closest so...

*

"So what'd you do?" Tessa asked.

"I told her what I told you- that I wasn't qualified to make any of her decisions for her!" Darcy cried, trying to convey her irritation.

Tessa arched one eyebrow, but didn't glance up from the wires she was twisting. "Uh- _huh_ ," she said. "And how did lady assassin react to that?"

"She didn't, really. She sorta blinked at me, finally stopped crying, stared at me for a good ten minutes, during which I'm pretty sure she dissected my _soul_ , then she let go of my hands, said she had to shower and talk to her husband and that she'd-hOLY SHIT FUCK!"

 _That_ got Tessa to look up, but when she did, Darcy was no longer there. With a sigh, she put down her pliers and picked up her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to who Darcy's with now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, it takes Tessa three weeks to reach Darcy, which isn't really either of their faults, but rather, Hydra's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I was in a quandry-to add Winter Soldier or to not. Ultimately I landed on to add, since Thor: Dark World has already been referenced.

So DC happened, and somehow Natasha survived it. And so did the baby. She _knew_ it. She found herself smiling softly as she texted reasurrances to Clint, Tony, Bruce and Jane (in place of Thor). It was nice to have a team- to have _friends_ -who cared about her wellbeing.

Speaking of her friends, she wanted to talk to Darcy. She flipped open her phone and called her, only to get _The number you have called is not in service. Please try again,_ which was worrying, but not surprising, because she, Steve and Sam were still in DC for cleanup and reaching the other Avengers' been hard enough. So she puts it out of her mind and fucuses on the task at hand. After that, she's on trial, then _Steve_ is on trial, then Sam and honestly she _may_ have had something to do with a certain congressmen's cars being destroyed but it's not like they can _prove_ anything.

Anyways, she's so busy for the next two weeks that she completely forgets about calling Darcy and forgets to worry when Darcy doesn't call _her_. But then she gets a break one morning when they're back at the Tower. She's wearing a pair of Bruces's sweats, but the shirt is hers and clings to her lightly as she stretches in the elegant dance studio Tony had built her. There are large windows that allow in the sun and plenty of mirrors so she can assess her form. As she stretches, her shirt tightens across the slight swell of her belly and she _remembers._

She's pregnant, she's safe again, and she can't remember the last time she'd seen or heard from Darcy. So after she was done with her daily excercise routine, she went into action. She went to Darcy's place, she called, she texted, she emailed and then she got worried. So she went to Tony for help.  
*  
"I am thrilled-absolutely _thrilled_ that you have recognized a need for my genius instead of, oh, I don't know, going to confront a _Nazi_ organization on your _own_ with Marty McFly and Butterfree as your only backup, I am. But Bootylicious is probably just _busy_ or something, or maybe the fact that I snatched her off the streets with no warning- I still have no clue why you made me do that, by the way-"

"Tony," she said calmly.

"-has made her a little less inclined to take your calls, but _fine._ She is..." his fingers flew rapidly across a holographic keyboard and his eyebrow raised. "What?" she asked, on the defensive. "She is currently under _arrest_. For trying to _kill_ a man with a _shoe_. One Ian Botthby." He frowned. "Isn't that her _boyfriend_? Why would she try to kill him?"

 _Why indeed_ she wondered.

Why indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This will go into Natasha and Clint having kids, as well as Darcy's relationship with the Avengers in this verse.
> 
> Commentary appreciated!


End file.
